


Mais um membro na família Cullen

by Juli06



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Em meio a luta que parecia não ter fim, Carlisle não poderia fazer ideia que sua família iria aumentar.Totalmente AU





	Mais um membro na família Cullen

_**Mais um membro da família Cullen**_

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG_

_Gênero: AU_

_Categoria: Twilight_

_Advertência: Family_

_Capítulos: One-shot_

_Completa: [x] sim [ ] não_

_Disclaimer: A Família Cullen não me pertencem e sim a Stephenie Meyer. Se fosse por mim Bree ainda estaria viva._

* * *

****

**_POV Carlisle_ **

 

Se eu fosse um humano certamente já teria me cansado. Nem sei quantos vampiros recém-nascidos eu matei. E tirando isso eu ainda protegia a minha Esme, por mais que ela dissesse que não precisava eu tentava protegê-la, parecia até meu filho mais novo o Edward. Ele era super protetor com a Bella assim como eu era com a Esme.

Sem necessidade respirei fundo e me encaminhei ao centro da clareira, Esme estava ao meu lado em menos de um segundo. Quando passamos por uma árvore eu vi mais uma pequena vampira, parecia que tinha pouco mais de 15 anos. Eu voltei meu corpo em direção a ela e cobrir Esme. Mas ela não reagiu, eu a encarei e vi o medo percorrer seu semblante, abaixei a guarda e meu dom me dominou, a compaixão.

“Como é seu nome?” Eu perguntei. Esme me encarou e eu vi confusão em seus olhos. Pegando a mão dela eu apertei e tentei mostrar que estava tudo sobre controle.

“É Bree. Eu não quero mais brigar”. Falou ela, com os olhos vermelhos cheio de venenos.

“Não vamos te machucar”. Falou minha Esme com aquela voz doce de mãe.

“Não vamos te machucar, e sei que vai ser difícil aguentar, mas é preciso que você mantenha o controle”. Falei calmo. “Vamos, precisamos estar na clareira”.

Ela nos acompanhou sem dizer nada. Eu e Esme nos aproximamos com Bree logo atrás. Ao chegar à clareira encontrei 4 dos meus 6 filhos _(isso mesmo, já considero Bella como filha)_ , ao vê-los eu fui logo examinando a todos.

“Vocês estão bem?” Perguntei olhando a todos.

“Sim” Falaram eles em unísson. Vi Jasper se coçando e fui direto nele.

“O que foi filho?” Perguntei olhando seus braços. Eles estavam com várias marcas de mordidas recentes.

“É só veneno, Pai”. Falou ele constrangido pela minha preocupação exagerada. “Ele pinica”.

Eu sabia que pinicava, eu mesmo estava me coçando, mas precisava vê se eles estavam realmente bem.

“Cadê o Edward e a Bella?” Perguntei.

“Estão vindo”. Falou Alice

“Calma Carlisle. Eles estão bem”. Minha doce esposa falou e na hora uma calma tomou conta de mim.

“Jasper, pare de me acalmar”. Falei entredentes, eu já tinha perdido a contas de quantas vezes eu tinha falado a eles para não usarem os poderes deles à toa.

No mesmo instante eu me sentir normal. Eu estava calmo, pois Esme estava lá ao meu lado.

“Ei”. Ouviu Emmett falar. “Tem uma aqui”.

Antes que ele avançasse em direção a Bree eu o interrompi.

“Ela se rendeu, Emmett. E ela está quieta”. Falei.

Emmett e Jasper se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

“Tudo bem, Bree?” Perguntei com meu tom bondoso.

Ela afirmou. Foi aí que me lembrei que não tinha me apresentado.

“Bree, eu não me apresentei antes, mas eu sou Carlisle Cullen”. Falei. “E essa é minha esposa, Esme”.

“Acho que agora eu posso dizer prazer em conhecer”. Falou ela com sua voz musical. Lá atrás ouvi meu filho Emmett gargalhar.

“Ela é engraçada”. Falou ele ainda sorrindo.

Roselie e Alice se olharam e fizeram aquela cara de _“qual a piada?”._

“Prazer em conhecê-la também, e a propósito esses são meus filhos, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie. Tenho mais um que já está chegado, o Edward”. Falei e no mesmo instante reparei que já fazia 3 três minutos que Alice tinha dito que ele já vinha. “Alice cadê o Edward?”

“Estará aqui em um minuto, Papai”. Falou minha bonequinha. “Oh, Merda!”

Não acreditei quando saiu um palavrão da boca da minha bonequinha e quando eu fui repreendê-la ela disse uma única palavra que me deixou em alerta:

“Volturis”. Falou ela com os olhos desfocados. “Eles vão interferir. Chegam em 15 minutos”.

Nesse momento Edward e Bella apareceram na clareira e o vento trouxe o aroma doce de Bella para nossos narizes, já estávamos acostumados, mas Bree não, então ela rosnou em direção a Bella. Eu me coloquei a frente dela.

“Bree, controle-se ou vou ter que voltar atrás com minha palavra em relação a deixar você viva”. Falei. Odiava ter que ameaçar aquela criança. Mas se ela ameaçava minha família não havia alternativa.

“Como vocês conseguem?” Perguntou ela com um fio de voz. “Ela tem um cheiro tão bom. Minha garganta está em chamas”.

“Isso se chama controle. Pense em outra coisa, olhe pra outro local, mas mantenha o controle”. Falei a acalmando

“Isso aí, Bree, se o Jasper conseguiu, você consegue”. Falou o Emmett com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. Ele sabia o quanto era difícil para o Jasper e o Edward falar sobre esse assunto, por causa do acidente no aniversário de Bella, mas quando encontrava uma oportunidade ele simplesmente não conseguia se segurar.

“Emmett quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que esse assuntou é delicado?” Eu perguntei com minha voz transbordando perigo de um pai muito furioso. “Você quer apanhar aqui, na frente de todos?”

Eu já estava na metade do caminho quando Esme se colocou na minha frente.

“Calma, Amor. Ele vai se desculpar, você sabe como ele é. Precisamos está em alerta por causa dos Volturis”. Falou ela docemente.

“Emmett, peça desculpa aos seus irmãos. Em casa agente conversa, agradeça a sua mãe e aos Volturis, se não fosse por eles você já estaria com o bumbum em chamas”.

“Desculpa, aê”. Falou ele de má vontade.

“Vocês são um clã bem estranho”. Falou Bree, eu até achei graça, nós poderíamos ser uma família estranha em todos os sentidos.

“Não somos um clã, somos uma família”. Falaram meus filhos, todos de uma vez. E isso me deixou muito feliz, eles mostraram mais uma vez que são realmente uma família.

Nesse momento ouvimos a aproximação dos Volturis, Felix e Jane. Eu me coloquei a frente da minha família, pois como pai eu tinha que protegê-los.

“Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen”. Falou Jane com sua voz cantante pingando de tanto sarcasmo. “É sempre um prazer revê-lo”.

“Posso dizer o mesmo de você Jane”. Eu falei. Ainda bem que só o Edward lia pensamento, por que o que pensei faria o Emmett rolar de ri no chão. Ela estava falando igual ao Aro, não me surpreenderia ela pintar o cabelo de preto, sentar-se em uma daquelas cadeiras e virar uma múmia ao invés de uma vampira. A imagem que eu imaginei me custou todo meu alto controle pra não rir. O Edward crispou os lábios e olhou para o outro lado, pela cara ele tinha visto o que imaginei e estava se segurando pra não rir também.

“Vejo que já fizeram o serviço”. Falou Jane me trazendo de voltar para a realidade.

“É, não fomos pegos desprevenidos. Ainda bem que temos a Alice”. Falei, eu não resistir de provocar.

“Então suponho que estamos aqui em vão”. Falou Felix.

“Sim, desculpem ter tirado vocês de seu castelo”. Falei do modo mais educado possível, mas pensei _“quem manda se meterem onde não são chamados.”_ , se o Edward fosse humano com certeza já estaria vermelho de tanto prender o riso, os meus pensamentos estavam o deixando sem fôlego, ainda bem que não precisamos respirar.

Jane fez menção em se virar e ir embora, mas percebeu a Bree que estava sentada no chão.

“Quem é ela?” Perguntou a capetinha.

“Ela é uma recém-nascida, ela se rendeu”. Falei preocupado, só faltava essa, ela querer fazer confusão e mexer com quem está quieto. Ela então olhou pra Bree e em instante a garotinha estava no chão se corroendo de dor.

“Como é seu nome?” Falou a capetinha com um doce sorriso no rosto.

“É... Bree”. Gritou ela.

“Vocês vieram atacar os Cullen por quê?” Falou Jane.

“Eu não sei”. Gritou ela.

“Pare Jane”. Pedi. Meu coração de pai já estava sangrando ao ver aquela cena, por mais que ela não fosse membro, ainda, da família. “Ela vai lhe contar tudo, não precisa torturá-la”.

Jane parou e olhou pra mim.

“Não vou torturá-la, ela irá morrer de qualquer jeito”. Falou a doce capetinha.

“NÃO”. Gritou minha adorável esposa. “Você não vai tocar nela”.

Esme também estava com seu dom ativado: a maternidade, e não deixaria a Jane tocar em Bree.

“Os Volturi não perdoa, Esme. Ela irá pagar pelos seus atos”. Falou Jane.

“Mas ela é nova nessa vida e não sabe as regras que são impostas. Eu e Carlisle iremos educá-la e isso não voltará a acontecer”. Falou Esme

“Isso mesmo nós nos responsabilizamos por ela”. Falei e segurei a mão da minha amada.

“Não posso permite”. Falou Jane se pondo em direção a Bree.

Esme resolveu bater de frente com Jane e se colocou no caminho e com um sorriso suave Jane lançou seu poder em cima de Esme, da minha Esme. Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa eu me joguei a frente de Esme:

“Não minha esposa, _Vadia_!” Gritei e uma dor excruciante se apoderou de mim e eu gritei de dor.

“NÃO” Gritaram meus Filhos. O Jasper e o Emmett pularam no Felix e o Edward e a Rosalie voaram na Jane. Ao não sentir mais o poder de Jane pulei em direção a Felix antes que ele machucasse algum de meus filhos. Pondo minhas mãos no pescoço dele eu me virei pra Jane.

“Jane, acho melhor vocês irem embora. Eu não quero brigar, só estou pedido pra vocês nos deixarem cuidar da Bree. Tenho certeza que Aro ficará decepcionado se souber que brigamos por motivos supérfluos”. Falei, eu sabia que Jane tinha medo do Aro até porque ele era como se fosse um pai para ela. No mesmo instante que falei, ela ficou tensa.

“Certo, eu vou deixá-los com ela, mas se ela entra em problemas vocês que irão pagar”. Ela falou em um tom muito perigo.

“Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem e que ela se comportará”. Falei confiante.

“Felix, vamos. Eu quero ir para casa”. Ela Falou e pude ver pequenas lágrimas de veneno se formando nos seus olhos. Ela estava com muito ódio de mim e dos meus filhos. Mas sabia que estava em desvantagem. Eu soltei Felix, Jasper e Emmett fizeram o mesmo.

Antes de sair Jane olhou para Bella.

“Caius ficará feliz em saber que ainda é humana, Bella”. Falou ela ameaçando.

“A data já está marcada. Não tem com o que se preocupar”. Falou Bella confiante.

“Jane lembranças para o Aro por mim”. Falei de modo bondoso.

Felix e Jane em menos de 2 segundos não estavam lá. Mesmo sem precisar eu respirei fundo, e sentir os braços de minha Esme em volta do meu corpo.

“Você é louco Carlisle. Como pode se colocar na frente da Jane daquele jeito”. Falou ela com o veneno escorrendo pelos olhos.

“Olha quem fala. Você que ficou no caminho dela. E isso não foi loucura, eu faria de novo se algo ou alguém a ameaçasse”. Falei isso e lhe dei um beijo rápido, porém doce e apaixonado.

Quando nos separamos vi minha bonequinha, Alice, correndo pra mim.

“Papai”. Ela falou em meio aos soluços. “Nunca mais faça isso eu quase morri ao vê-lo se corroendo de dor”.

Eu a abracei e beijei seu rosto. E cada um dos meus filhos que estavam com lágrimas de veneno no rosto me abraçaram. Bella foi a última.

“Carlisle eu queria pedir a você para nunca mais fazer uma loucura dessas. Se esqueceu de que a única aprova de Jane sou eu?” Falou ela arrancando risos de todos.

“Me desculpem. Eu não pensei direito. Eu só queria proteger a mãe de vocês”. Falei e sorri os tranquilizando.

“Dr. Cullen, sem pensar direito. Meu Deus, o mundo está perdido”. Falou Emmett em meio a uma gargalhada.

Eu ri também e me virei procurando por Bree. Ela estava próxima a um tronco encolhida abraçada com os joelhos. Seu rosto estava coberto de veneno e seus olhos cheios de medo.

“Bree, você está bem?” Perguntei cautelosamente. Eu me aproximei e esperei ela responder.

“Sim”. Ela falou, mas falou tão baixo que se eu não fosse um vampiro não teria escutado.

“Está doendo alguma coisa, a Jane machucou muito você?” Perguntei preocupado.

“Não, eu estou bem”. Ela falou um pouco mais alto. “Porque vocês fizeram isso?”

“Isso o que?” Perguntei surpreso.

“Me protegeram e se machucaram por causa de mim? Porque simplesmente não me deixaram morrer?” Perguntou ela ainda chorando.

“Porque por mais irracional que possa parecer nós a amamos, e não abandonamos quem amamos”. Falei e segurei a mão de Esme que já estava a meu lado.

“Bree, nós agora somos sua família. Se você quiser pode ir embora, mas estaremos dispostos a lhe proteger e lhe amar. Olhe em volta, você terá pais que te amam e seis irmãos”. Falou Esme com seu modo mais doce.

“Você considera a humana como filha?” Perguntou Bree.

“É claro que sim Bree. Ela é companheira do Edward e em breve fará parte da família”. Falou Esme.

“Bree, você não precisa ficar com medo iremos lhe ajudar a controlar sua sede e você irá ser amada de qualquer jeito”. Falei abrindo um sorriso.

Ela também riu e olhou para mim de um modo carinhoso e me pegou de surpresa:

“Você pode me dar um abraço, papai?” Ela me perguntou tímida.

Eu sorri e meus olhos se encheram de veneno. Ela ganhou meu abraço só em pedir, mas me chamar de papai foi golpe baixo, ela me derreteu. Eu abri meus braços ela se jogou de bom grado e chorou. Esme nos abraçou e meus outros filhos sorriram, tínhamos mais um membro na Família Cullen.

 

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
